Another convo from google docs again
*Senrankurei: yes? *Juicy Juice: yo *Check Sei *Senrankurei: I am *I SAW IT COMING *BLAME DENIZ *AND EIRIN *AND MURASA *Juicy Juice: wanna add some headcanonssszzz *Senrankurei: shrug *Juicy Juice: oki *Senrankurei: https://myanimelist.net/anime/5020/Zettai_Shougeki__Platonic_Heart *don't ask why *i'm just stealing the characters to gcbk *Juicy Juice: ok *Senrankurei: it's a descontruction of panty fighter series *yet it fails so badly *that no one would care if i steal the characters >:D *Juicy Juice: soooo *you watched it *and thought it was bad? *Senrankurei: no but i heard it was bad *Juicy Juice: oh *Im gonna add some more Cuppy headcanons *Senrankurei: you mean *cuppy cupheadcanons *Juicy Juice: yeahhh boy *Deniz made a cute headcanon for Cala Maria *Senrankurei: nice. *Juicy Juice: She draws face on sea rocks :> *Senrankurei: oh *Juicy Juice: it's cute *Senrankurei: ye *Juicy Juice: I'm gonna try to get Joesph on *whenever he comes on *Senrankurei: about master of martial hearts tho *Juicy Juice: ?? *Senrankurei: so uh *i have been telling joseph about it *And i told him about how the shrine maiden named miko (how original, but how fitting) *Juicy Juice: yeah? *Senrankurei: was the half-sister of aya and hated her because of her father's actions to miko's mother *Juicy Juice: OH *Senrankurei: GUESS WHAT ROLLED NEXT? *Juicy Juice: WHAT *Senrankurei: JUST FUCKING GUESS *Juicy Juice: SHE LIKES AYA *Senrankurei: YES *SHE *FUCKING *LOVES *AYA *Juicy Juice: OF COURSE *Senrankurei: (NOT SHAMEIMARU) *Juicy Juice: (KEK) *Senrankurei: https://myanimelist.net/character/28609/Ryu_Geturei *this bitch reads minds *Juicy Juice: o *Senrankurei: "Also a pervert, mostly to girls." *oooo joseph kun~ *Juicy Juice: kek *Senrankurei: in master of martial hearts *whoever loses the fights is now a sex slave *brook: W H A T *Juicy Juice: in the anime??? *or in GCBK *Senrankurei: IN THE ANIME GODAMNIT *Juicy Juice: OH *Senrankurei: YOU PIECE OF IGOR igor insults here *Juicy Juice: Thats fucced up *Senrankurei: I like to find anime with a lot of busty girls so i can show joseph all of them *Juicy Juice: I know that *Senrankurei: oh *Juicy Juice: it was pretty obvious *Senrankurei: "i always had a feeling of this that i know sei is the who gets crushed on a lot. but is there a Guy that he calls His Senpai that he runs to hug him?" -joseph *i literally said to him that saizo calls seitekina senpai and that was it *and i subtly shipped them *Juicy Juice: oh *Senrankurei: but yeah i wonder who this boy is *i sense he's gonna try and make sei marry this guy *Juicy Juice: Plot twist: *Saizo crashes the wedding *Senrankurei: best oc why you do this to me *Juicy Juice: Saizo turns his face into yaoi chin face *Senrankurei: and *? *Juicy Juice: Saizo: "Because I love Seitekina~" *Senrankurei: Meanwhile i'm fucking confused *first off *why does Saizo love seitekina *i always saw saizo seeing sei as a older friend *Juicy Juice: it was a joje *Senrankurei: Fuk you mari *Juicy Juice: PLOT TWIST: *Senrankurei: OKAY WHAT IS IT THIS TIME *Juicy Juice: Jay is good friends with Eiki *Senrankurei: ...why that isnt canon? *Juicy Juice: lmao *Senrankurei: ye *Juicy Juice: making it canon now *Senrankurei: Quick question *why did some of our OCs go to GCBK to begin with *Juicy Juice: what do you mean? *Senrankurei: i mean *why did our ocs go to GCBK *i want an explaination lol *Juicy Juice: well I mean *Xin was followed around by Juko *so I think he came to KCSL by force really *same with August (And maybe Jay) *Senrankurei: What about seitekina? *Juicy Juice: idk *Senrankurei: maybe because Juko told him Seitekina could have as many girls he wanted, and tried to explain the other things but seitekina interrupted the guy and just accepted his offer and bam *Juicy Juice has left. Category:Google Doctor Mario Category:Real Life Category:True Story